Sweetheart
by PriscilliaL
Summary: En entendant le rire de son écrivain résonner dans le haut parleur, son cœur manque un battement. One shot. TRADUCTION.


**Salut! Voici ma tout première traduction (et aussi ma première publication tout court) sur J'ai souhaité traduire l'OS "Sweetheart" de International08 dont vous pouvez lire l'originale ici s/8213585/1/Sweetheart**

**Je remercie Joy (International08) pour m'avoir donné son feu vert pour la traduction et aussi ma Kat qui a très gentillement (et avec beaucoup de talent) corrigé mes fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe :)**

**Au fait, les personnages de Castle et cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement)**

* * *

"Hey, _sweetheart_"

Elle secoue la tête en pinçant ses lèvres. Elle a toujours détesté ça. Pas autant que "bébé", mais tout de même assez pour laisser échapper un léger grondement dans sa voix, bien qu'elle sache de qui ça vient. « Castle… »

En entendant le rire de son écrivain résonner dans le haut parleur, son cœur manque un battement. Mon Dieu, comme il lui manque !

" Je sais Kate. Je sais à quel point tu détestes ça" elle sent ses lèvres s'étirer, mais se retient.

« Et je sais que tu te retiens de sourire en ce moment, parce que, secrètement, tu aimes quand j'utilise des termes mielleux avec toi »

« Oh, ferme-la », murmure-t-elle

Elle peut entendre ce petit sourire satisfait dans sa voix, se l'imaginer très distinctement.

« Tu lèves les yeux au ciel n'est-ce pas ? »

Mince. C'est le cas.

« Je te connais, Kate Castle. »

Il y a un petit quelque chose à propos de ce nom qui continue à lui causer un pincement dans la poitrine à chaque fois qu'elle l'entend. Encore maintenant, après tout ce temps.

« Je regrette que tu ne sois pas là » dit-il, et son cœur se serre au son mélancolique de sa voix.

« En fait non. Pas vraiment, parce que si tu étais là… » Ses mots s'évaporent mais elle comprend tout de même ce qu'ils signifient.

« En tout cas, je suis heureux d'avoir une chance de te parler. Je ne savais pas si j'en aurais l'occasion. »

Elle ferme les yeux, retenant une soudaine montée de larmes « Moi aussi, Castle. »

Seul le silence lui répond et elle se surprend à imaginer l'expression sur son visage, ce désir brut et cette adoration. Alexis a pris une photo de lui un jour, quand il était en ligne avec Kate pendant que cette dernière était au milieu d'une affaire et lui coincé à écrire. Sa belle-fille lui avait par la suite envoyé avec pour légende : 'Même quand vous n'êtes pas ensemble, vous êtes désespérément adorables.'

C'était –

C'était stupéfiant.

La délicate courbe de ses lèvres, les rides autour de ses yeux, le léger rougissement sur ses joues, le bleu perdu de son regard quand il lui parlait.

Son cœur s'emballe rien qu'en repensant à cette photographie. La voix de Castle interrompt soudain ses pensées « J'aimerais te prendre dans mes bras en ce moment, t'embrasser, sentir ta peau contre la mienne »

« Castle… »

Mon Dieu. Elle le souhaite aussi, elle le souhaite tellement.

Depuis la mort de sa mère, elle a toujours essayé de ne pas dépendre de quelqu'un. Mais Rick Castle a franchi tous les obstacles, a pénétré son cœur. Elle aurait dû prévoir la difficulté que ça allait être de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés.

« Tu me manques » murmure-t-elle, juste au moment où la voix de l'écrivain s'échappe du haut-parleur, chuchotant les mêmes mots.

« Kate, j'espère que… »

Il y a quelque chose comme de la douleur dans sa voix, et elle veut savoir, elle veut lui demander ce qu'il allait lui dire. Mais déjà elle peut entendre plus clairement le brouhaha du bruit de fond, la confusion, la tension, les hurlements violents d'un homme. Puis la respiration de Castle, comme s'il était juste à côté d'elle, ces mots prononcés comme s'il se penchait vers elle « Je dois partir. Je suis désolé »

Elle peut presque sentir ses lèvres caressant son oreille. Elle veut lui dire de continuer de lui parler, de ne jamais cesser de lui parler.

« Je t'aime Kate. Je t'aime tellement »

D'instinct, elle répond « Je t'aime aussi. »

Le son de son soupir se fait entendre et puis sa voix, une nouvelle fois, douce, légère, incroyablement tendre « _Always_ »

« _Always_ » répète-elle.

Un bruit sec. Silence.

Roulant sur le côté, dans leur lit, elle regarde fixement la place vide à ses côtés. L'endroit où il devrait être. Elle pose le téléphone sur son oreiller, ses doigts caressant le verre lisse de l'écran tactile. Sa voix résonne encore dans ses oreilles, la remplissant de ce nouveau mélange devenu familier d'amour et de désespoir, lui faisant mal. Seulement lui aurait pu savoir qu'elle aurait besoin de ce cadeau- le cadeau de ses mots, adressés uniquement à elle. Ses mots qui les ont sauvés au départ, ils continuent de la sauver aujourd'hui.

Sa voix l'apaisera pour dormir, comme chaque nuit depuis qu'elle a découvert cet enregistrement sur son téléphone, 2 mois après que _ce soit arrivé_. Et peut-être qu'au matin, ça sera plus facile.

Elle appuie de nouveau sur LECTURE, le souvenir de lui emplit sa vision alors qu'elle ferme les yeux dans la pénombre et écoute.

« Hey, _sweetheart_ »

* * *

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et n'oubliez pas, le bouton "Post review" est votre ami :D**


End file.
